Frienemies are Seldom in History Books
by barnex0921
Summary: One-shot of a possible explanation.


One shot into a possible SV future. Why doesn't the "Legion" recall a Chloe Sullivan? Here's a possible explaination:

"Clark!" She called out as she slammed the Kent's house door shut, looking frantic with a yellow legal pad sheet crumpled in her hand. "Clark" she screeched, her voice was rasping, and from the puffy and wet cheeks she had been sobbing on the way there.

"Lois, what's the matter?" She turned to see him standing at the door, he must have been outside but she didn't care about the details as she ran into his arms.

"Oh Clark, I don't know what to do, no idea what to do, you have to do something." She started sputtering to a stunned Clark, what could possibly have the ever strong, his own personal rock Lois, this frenzied. "She's gone Clark, Chloe is gone, and through note no less, a note!" Lois's tears were officially over and rage seemed to set in.

"What do you mean she's gone Lois?" Clark knew Chloe was acting out of character as of late, but Chloe never insinuated she was planning on leaving anywhere.

"You heard me Smallville she left, read for yourself" She pulled away from his embrace and handed over the crumpled note with more force than necessary, not that Clark noticed he was more concerned with what Chloe's parting words would be.

_Jimmy,_

_I am so sorry for this. All you wanted was to be happy and grow old together, but it's not what I want at least not anymore. You really are a sweet guy and I wish only wish you the best. I'm sorry._

_C_

"What the Hell is this?" Clark had been taught better than to swear, but he really had no idea what had gotten into Chloe. "She left Jimmy, in a note?"

"Oh yeah… and with this wonderful letter of apology there were papers for a divorce, which she had already signed." She pulled the offensive paper work from her back pocket, mentioning that she didn't think Jimmy could handle them being on his kitchen table right now. "And she didn't just leave Jimmy she left us Clark, her cell phone was on the counter, too. I searched my apartment and I didn't get an apology letter or any sort of inkling as to where she could be. She doesn't want any of us to find her, which is why I'm here. You have to go after her."

Clark shook himself back to consciousness and nodded. Chloe wasn't going to get far with Clark on her trail. "Do you know how long ago she would of left?"

"I have absolutely no idea I went to visit her and Jimmy, found him sitting on the ground staring at the letter, he said he'd found it when he got up that morning. What I don't get is why she left, I thought they were finally getting ready to get over the wedding from hell and start their life of marital bliss?"

Lois had obviously not caught on to Chloe's sudden attachment to Davis. Should he tell her that he had a suspicion that Chloe's disappearing act was aided by an assistant? "Lois, I don't really think it's a what went wrong deal, I think…it's a who."

"Was Jimmy cheating on Chloe? And to think I was trying to comfort that as…" Classic Lois, Chloe can do no wrong, not that Clark could judge her, and instead he put a hand on Lois's shoulder and looked her straight in the eye.

"It wasn't Jimmy." Clark could tell that Lois was really trying to fight the meaning behind his words, not only internally but externally when she began shaking her head profusely. "I caught her with another guy alone at the Iris foundation…"

"So that doesn't mean anything…"

"He wasn't exactly wearing a shirt and she was leaning over him." Clark's cheek s flushed even among the more important matters. "I'm sorry Lois, I should have told you sooner, maybe you could have talked to her about it, but I really didn't know what to think of it. I swear I am going to go find her right now and you and I can convince her that this is a huge mistake." He hoped she could see that he was really sorry that he did not stop this from happening, just a quick word to Lois and she would have tied Chloe up and worked her magic to keep her here with them.

"Smallville…I'm not mad at you, please stop looking so guilty." She fell into his arms again sighing. "Even if you would have told me, we don't know if it would have made a difference." Clark wrapped his arm around her setting his chin on her head as if to say 'I know.' "I just wish she would have at least talked to me about it, she's my best friend, I could have understood, I would have supported her."

"I know you would have, she knows that, I don't think she wanted to put you or me in that position." He let go of her and pulled her chin up softly. "I'm going to go after her, we're going to get our chance to tell her she doesn't have to run away…she doesn't have to run away to be happy with Davis Bloom. She doesn't have to choose."

Lois felt chills go up her spine unexplainably. Davis Bloom? Chloe had gone off with Davis. Why did that sound so wrong? "Lois are you okay? What's wrong, I told you I am going to go get her back here and we can fix this?"

"Don't go Smallville. Don't go after Chloe, there's nothing you can do, she has chosen." Lois knew Clark had good reason to look at her like she was crazy, with a big question mark plastered to his forehead, but she couldn't' explain it herself.

"What do you mean she's chosen? She didn't choose Davis over us…"

"Yes she did." Lois interrupted. "Please don't think I'm crazy here but I have this feeling that there's something very strange about Davis and Chloe knows what it is."

"If there was something wrong with Davis, Chloe would have told us Lois, you know she would have."

"That's the thing Clark, we thought we knew her and yet she's left her husband. I feel like I knew the strange something about him and I can't remember it now. Just please I am begging you, don't go after her. She's chosen her side."


End file.
